Various known devices comprise a microphone to enable a capture of sound for different purposes. Devices comprising a microphone may be stationary or mobile.
A mobile phone, for example, may comprise a microphone for capturing speech of a user for use in telephone conversations, for supporting voice commands and for supporting voice recording. A video camera, for example, may comprise a microphone for capturing a video along with the associated sound.
Some devices, for instance some mobile phones, are moreover equipped with two or more microphones.